Acceptance
by UchihaKomori
Summary: Deidara wonders about something...


A clatter arose in the base.

Soon enough, a blonde was spotted running through the hallways, an armed puppet behind him in tow. Eventually reaching a dead end, the blonde dropped into a ball, whimpering as the evil-looking puppet brought its katana a few inches from the blonde's head.

_Rip._

The puppet fell, and the blade was caught by none other than Kisame.

"Deidara, you okay? Seems you were caught in quite the predicament," Kisame noted, stifling his laughter. A few other members had migrated toward the hallway in response to the commotion.

"Sasori must really hate you," Kakuzu laughed, "he's cruel, but never been this violent with any of his other partners before."

"Yeah, he keeps a grudge on Orochimaru, but doesn't obsess over attacking him," Kisame added, "Unlike you. You seem to have become his outlet."

Deidara looked down, pretending to inspect the scratch on the bottom of his spat, but hiding the look of hurt in his eyes.

"Don't you guys have some mission preparations to do?" Konan said, dispersing the rogues before disappearing herself.

Deidara stayed there, wondering why he was so despised. He thought highly of the puppet master, but no matter how much he tried to show it, he'd eventually be beaten down because he had different views of art.

He sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose. 'What do I do..?'

A small, barely noticeable shuffle was heard as a figure sat himself before the blonde.

"Are you gonna stay here all day?" Itachi asked, his eyes, for once, not looking intimidating.

Deidara shook his head. Both shinobi froze there in silence.

"There must be something wrong," Itachi finally said.

"Why do you think so?" Deidara said, feigning being offended.

"For instance, you haven't insulted or threatened me," Itachi noted.

"Well, that's 'cause your Sharingan's off, yeah," Deidara retorted.

"Still..." Itachi began, "you're here. Not making sculptures. You have to admit that's rare for you."

Deidara sighed. "Fine. You caught me. Itachi... Why does Sasori hate me so much?"

Itachi blinked as he thought over the question. He was definitely not expecting the bomber to be troubled by that.

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, waiting for clarification.

"I mean, he's always beating me up! I try to be nice to him, keep him company often, not blow up his stuff, and all he ever does is hate me!"

"I wouldn't say 'hate' is the word," Itachi said, "has he ever physically harmed you?"

"Well- just taking away my clay, chasing me around, and insulting my views," Deidara thought.

"Your views... And you?"

"N-not really, un," Deidara said, leaning his head on the wall, "What are you getting at, hm?"

"I think Sasori gives you more attention than anyone else he's been paired up with," Itachi said.

Deidara looked shocked, "How? In a good way or a bad way?"

"Well, think about what they always say about young boys; they tease their crushes due to an inability to properly express emotions. Sasori is in denial of such emotions, but his impatience proves he has them," Itachi told the confused blonde.

"Are you suggesting he likes me, un?!" Deidara questioned.

"I wouldn't know, but you say you keep him company often. If it is as often as you say, maybe you'll find out for yourself," Itachi said, standing up and offering his hand. Deidara took it, staying silent as the Uchiha departed.

The blonde carefully opened the door to see the puppet master working diligently on his puppets. He entered, all the while staring at the redhead. He walked up and sat behind him.

"Sasori-danna?"

"Hm?"

"I brought you this..."

Deidara took a small clay rose from his pocket, handing it to the redhead. Sasori took it and stared.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it, un?" Deidara asked, biting his lip.

"It's... painted. That's rare for you to do. Usually you wouldn't because they don't last long anyway. It's different," Sasori muttered.

"Well, that's because it's for you, danna. It will last forever, un," Deidara said.

"Forever?"

Deidara nodded.

"How long are we going to be a good team?" Deidara questioned, taking out his clay and beginning to sculpt.

"As long as I'd ever like you," Sasori stated blankly.

Deidara frowned, but felt obligated to ask, even if he didn't want to hear. "How long would that be?"

"Forever," Sasori replied, giving the blonde a small smile, a small token of acceptance.

Deidara smiled back, taking out more clay, and set off to work on another rose.


End file.
